Fearless
by i heart kellan
Summary: Sam McCall & Lucky Spencer were together a couple of months but their world fell apart when Liz told Lucky the truth about Sam’s doings with baby Jake. It’s been a couple of weeks since the text message killer attacked Sam and she feels like her life is o
1. A little bit of pain!

Sam McCall & Lucky Spencer were together a couple of months but their world fell apart when Liz told Lucky the truth about Sam's doings with baby Jake. It's been a couple of weeks since the text message killer attacked Sam and she feels like her life is over. Will Sam and Lucky be able to be happy again?

- 1 -

Never again!

Never ever would she fall in love, especially to a police officer. The pain was just too much to even deal with right now, especially after seeing Elizabeth and Jason so happy with Jake. Everyone thought Elizabeth Spencer or Webber--- whatever her name is these days, was some damn saint when she was just as bad. The text message killer had almost strangled Sam to her death. The only people that would probably miss her would be her little sisters, her mother, and Maxie. Ever since she lost Jason, she realized who her real friends were.

The tears slipped from her eyes as she walked around town in Port Charles, closing her eyes briefly, and then taking a seat down on a bench, drinking her hot chocolate she had just got from Kelly's.

What was she to do now?

She felt so horrible ever since Lucky kicked her out of his house and she felt the longest regret.

Throwing her empty hot chocolate cup away in the trash beside her, she grumbled as she looked down at her feet.

It's Valentines Day.

And she's all alone.

This was why she hated this stupid holiday.

God… she missed Lucky so much and it killed her to the bone not to feel his arms around her.

Not even when she was with Jason, she never felt as protected as she did when she was with Officer Lucky Spencer.

The tears fell down her broken down face as she thought of her being dead. What if the text message killer had actually strangled her? She wouldn't be able to watch her sisters grow up into the beautiful women they were becoming.

As she watched an old couple walk down the road, holding hands, the thought of her being alone for the rest of her life entered her brain, and she growled lowly in her throat. She had opened her heart to a man--- not just any man, but a wonderfully handsome man. Sam McCall just thought that her life was ruined and that she wasn't going to be with anyone now.

Just like Lucky, no one would ever want to be with _her_ of all people.

It was shattering. She just wished people could see what the selfish bitch Elizabeth was. Knowing that Liz was happy that Sam wasn't with her ex-husband was probably making Liz's so happy.

Sam could never ever get what she wanted and what she wanted most of all was Lucky.

She just knew he couldn't trust her but she was different--- a better person, actually.

Liz just had to take away everything from her. First, she had a son, she took Jason, and now, she made Lucky leave her. If only things could have been different between the two of the two!

A sarcastic laugh left her lips, and for a moment there, she almost thought she was losing her mind. She just wanted to experience a kind of love you would read in books or see in movies. Sam just knew she wasn't that lucky and she had to face it--- finally!

"I never ever get what I want. Why am I not surprised?" Sam asked herself, taking a deep breath as she pulled the zipper of her red sweater up, and wrapping her arms around herself.

'I just want to be happy but I am still hung up on Lucky,' Sam thought, licking across her bottom lip, and she took a deep, yet shaky breath.

Standing up to her feet, she saw Liz and Lucky walking Jake in his stroller, and she felt the tears welt up in her eyes. As she knew it, her life was over, and she wanted to crumble to the floor. She would never be with lucky again and Liz had a son--- the child she had wanted to give to Jason for years.

Hearing Lucky call out her name, she simply ran off, as she couldn't deal with him. He made it clear that night he pushed her out of the house that he never wanted to see or even speak to her again. Her heart was in a million pieces and she wished she could put them back together. The way she felt for weeks was something she just couldn't get back. Lucky just didn't believe that she was a changed woman.

What she did was in the past.

She just wished that Lucky could see it. That she felt like the most horrible person in the world.

Hope filled her eyes as she got into her penthouse and she slammed the door shut, just feeling so exhausted. Sliding down to the floor of the floor beside her door, Sam let out an aggravated cry as well as a scream. She was a mess and she knew it was all because of what she had done. She was a different person and she wished everyone besides Max, her mother, and her sisters knew what an amazing woman she was becoming.

She was looking forward to a bright future. All she knew was her life was coming to an end or at least, that's what it felt like to her. Sam McCall wanted to have a good life, and if that meant without Lucky Spencer, then so be it. Closing her eyes, she let out another shaky breath.

"I don't think I can really get over him," Sam said to herself as she stood up to her feet, sliding her sweater off, and hanging it in the closet by the door. "I really don't think I want to, either."

Sliding her fragile-like body onto the couch, she let out the tears fall, and she laid her head against the pillow on the couch.

"I need Lucky in my life but he doesn't even--- want me. How do I do it? How do I move on away from an amazing, handsome man?"

Sam placed her hand on her stomach and she let out a shaky breath. How was Lucky going to react when he found out the news--- that she was pregnant.

Pregnant and alone with his child.


	2. Unexpected company is not good!

Sam McCall & Lucky Spencer were together a couple of months but their world fell apart when Liz told Lucky the truth about Sam's doings with baby Jake. It's been a couple of weeks since the text message killer attacked Sam and she feels like her life is over. Will Sam and Lucky be able to be happy again?

- 2 -

It still amazed her that she was indeed pregnant after Dr. Lee had told her she wasn't even able to carry a child. All she knew was she had to take care of herself. It just killed her to see Lucky with Liz, but then again, the two had been married for years, raising Cameron.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sam placed her hand protectively over her belly, and she let a sigh leave her lips.

Elizabeth had finally won after all this time. She pushed both Jason and Lucky out of her life. While being with Jason romantically and sexually, Lucky would still see Liz.

It sickened her to her stomach.

Pressing her face into the couch, Sam clutched her fist around the throw wrapped around her body, and she let a little whimper leave her lips. How was she going to get through this?

Alone.

Emptiness.

Sadness.

Anger.

Oh, so much anger did she feel the more she thought about the trio, and she allowed the shaky breath leave her lips as she curled in a ball. The tears were falling so fast from her eyes, down her cheeks, and then down to the pillow her head was resting against.

"My baby," Sam said, clutching her belly, and she slid her hand underneath her top to touch the bare skin of her flat, toned belly. "I can't lose you now that you're finally here."

"Sam," Jason said, looking at her from the door. "You're pregnant?"

Turning her head to the side, Sam looked over at Jason, and she let a sigh leave her lips.

'Just friggin' great! Now, he can go ahead and tell Lucky.'

As she sat up, she watched Jason moved over to her, and then take a seat next to her.

"You're going to tell Liz and Lucky, aren't you?"

"Wait," Jason paused as he looked over at Sam. "It's Lucky's?"

"Of course it is!" Sam said, looking over at him. "You thought it was yours?"

"I don't know, Sam, but, um, how are you feeling?" Jason asked, looking over at Sam, placing his hands in his lap. "And I'm really sorry, Sam."

Shock was definitely written across her face as she heard the words leave his mouth.

Jason… apologizing? What was this world coming to?

Sam looked over at Sam and she could tell that he meant it. It just hurt that it took her from almost being killed by a psychopath to even want to apologize to her. Looking away from Jason, she removed her hands from her belly into her lap.

"I--- um, I don't even know what to say, Jason. I tried t apologize to you for months…"

"I know, Sam. I was a jerk--- actually, an asshole for the way I treated you. I was just so upset of what you did."

Sam just looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes. Being pregnant sure made her hormones and emotions definitely out of course right now.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I should have come to Elizabeth and you of what happened but I was just--- so angry. I mean, it was weeks after I found out I couldn't get pregnant," Sam admitted, looking at him. "Why are you even here, Jason? Is there something else that I did?"

"No, I wanted to see you since no one's seen you. Are you okay?"

Sam rubbed her temples, looking down at the ground.

She wasn't okay and no one could make her feel better.

"No Jason, I'm not okay. I'm pregnant, and because of Liz, Lucky never wants to see me. What am I going to do now?"

Jason knew that Sam was right. Liz really had no right to tell Lucky about what Sam did. It was in the past but there was nothing that he could do. For some reason, he wanted to be there for her. He just hoped Sam wouldn't mind it.

"I---"

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Liz snapped, seeing Jason holding Sam's hand. "Because you lost Lucky, you're trying to hook your claws into Jason again?"

Sam was too emotional to say anything.

"Jason, maybe you should just go," Sam said, beginning to stand up, but he grabbed her arm, which caused her to fall back against the couch. "I need my rest."

Lucky noticed there was something wrong with Sam and he couldn't put his finger to it, either.

"No Sam," Jason said, helping her to her feet. "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

Sam nodded, laying her head against Jason's shoulder. "I guess I could sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Jason, what are you doing?" Elizabeth's asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "She doesn't need anyone right now."

Jason ignored Liz and he helped Sam to her feet. "You need to tell him, Sam."

"I know--- but not now," Sam said, walking into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Jason turned his head to look at Lucky and Liz before he walked out. As Liz followed Jason, Lucky just stood there. That's when he noticed the motherhood books.

He finally got it!

Sam was pregnant with his child!

Why hadn't had she told him the truth?


	3. A little talk here and there!

Sam McCall & Lucky Spencer were together a couple of months but their world fell apart when Liz told Lucky the truth about Sam's doings with baby Jake. It's been a couple of weeks since the text message killer attacked Sam and she feels like her life is over. Will Sam and Lucky be able to be happy again?

-3-

He didn't even know why he was even here but here he was. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch ever since he realized that Samantha McCall was carrying his child. He just didn't understand how she could even be pregnant with his child most of all. He licked across his bottom and sighed heavily, especially when he watched the door open.

Sam was so tired that she didn't even notice sitting in the living room area and she patted her belly as she walked into the kitchen to get some food. As she opened the refrigerator and that's when she noticed Lucky sitting on her couch, looking through one of her books.

_Damnit! He knows and I am so much trouble._

"Lucky?" Sam sighed as she walked into the living room. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jake or something?"

Lucky got straight to the point as he looked at her when he waved the book in her direction. "When were going to tell me you were pregnant, Sam?"

"I was… looking for the right time, I guess. It's not like you care, anyway. You don't care about me, so why would you even care about me?"

Lucky deserved that but it hurt like hell to hear her to say that. He had dumped her and hadn't believed a single word out of her mouth when the text message killer had attacked her or that she knew who hit her. She had immediately blamed it on Elizabeth and he didn't know why it surprised him.

"You still should have told me," Lucky said as he watched her.

"I don't get why you're even acting like you care about me because in truth, you really don't, Lucky. You can do all of us a favor and just get the hell out of here," Sam said in anger, pouring herself some ginger ale, and then grabbing some saltine crackers from the cabinet.

"Sam, just because we broke up, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I just… can't be with someone that did what you did," Lucky said, crossing his arms over his chest when he saw her sit at the end of the couch. "I have a right to be here for our child."

"Well, I don't want you here. You can go ahead and go back to Liz, continuing to pretend to be Jake's father. It must be so much fun playing 'Daddy' to Liz's kids, especially when she doesn't even love you," Sam said, popping a cracker into her mouth, and then looked at him with the shake of her head. "Liz just wants you and Jason but you're too blind to see it. She's not perfect and you know it!"

"No one's ever perfect," Lucky said with a sigh, shaking his head as he looked at her. "You should know that Sam. I just don't get how you could be so cruel."

"And I regret it everyday," Sam said, holding in the tears as she looked away. "Tell me something. Do you really enjoy knocking me down to the ground, Lucky?"

Lucky looked at her. "I don't want you hurt, Sam, and you know that."

"When I was crucially injured, you didn't believe me when Diego, who was the text message killer, had attacked me, or that he was alive. You can forgive Liz for cheating on you and lying to you about Jake's paternity but I can't even get you to forgive me."

Lucky was outraged. "Why the hell would I forgive you after everything you have done to Elizabeth and Jake?"

"I don't like the bitch, and she's not innocent in this, but then again, she's Saint Elizabeth," Sam said, obviously getting quite upset, and she put her ginger ale down on the table, as well as the crackers. "She played you for months because she didn't trust you of not going back to your drugs."

"She was worried, Sam---"

"Saint Elizabeth was fucking scared, okay?" Sam snapped as she shook her head when she leaned back against the couch to get quite comfortable. "Just don't mention that whiny twit in my home, Lucky."

Lucky sighed as he looked at Sam, hating that she was such an angry person at Elizabeth. He didn't even know why he felt bad but Lucky Spencer did.

"She had a right, Sam."

"I knew you wouldn't go back to drugs, Lucky. You're a better person than that and it's like Elizabeth doesn't even know you anymore," Sam said as she looked over at him with a sigh leaving her lips. "I care about you very much, Lucky. That day you kicked me out of your house, I was going to tell you about this wonderful child you gave me."

"I just… thought you couldn't have children," Lucky said, totally confused, as he looked at her.

"I did too but apparently I had a breakthrough. I've always wanted child. Ever since Lilah died, this is all I wanted," Sam admitted, sliding her hand over her belly, rubbing at it lightly. "All I want is for this baby boy or girl to be happy and healthy."

Lucky nodded as he looked over at Sam. "And we all want that, Lucky."

"We?" Sam prompted as she looked at him.

"Your friends, your family, and mostly… me," Lucky told her as he slouched back against the couch. "I want you to be very careful during this pregnancy."

"I still don't see why you even care," Sam said as she licked across her bottom lip.

"I care very much, Sam. This baby is a part of the two of us and our love for one another," Lucky told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you fucking… kidding me?" Sam asked, getting upset as she looked at Lucky. "Our love for each other? You made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me and then you say something like that?"

"Sam," Lucky said as he looked at her. "I never stopped having feelings for you. The truth is… I love you and I want our child to know it too."


	4. Difficult talks!

Sam McCall & Lucky Spencer were together a couple of months but their world fell apart when Liz told Lucky the truth about Sam's doings with baby Jake. It's been a couple of weeks since the text message killer attacked Sam and she feels like her life is over. Will Sam and Lucky be able to be happy again?

-4-

Sam had to be hearing things or something, but the last she knew, Lucky didn't want anything to do with her, especially when she had put Jake in danger. Hell, if she was her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, but that's why she was so attracted to Lucky when he did anything. It still amazed her Lucky still wanted her but it just didn't make any sense to her at all. Moving a hand into her hair, she let an exasperated sigh leave her lips.

"Lucky, why do you have to say things like that?" Sam asked, as she looked away from him, and she took a deep breath.

"Say things like what?" Lucky asked, as he turned Sam's face towards him, and he cupped her cheek softly. "That I love you and want to give the two of us another chance?"

"Oh… that you still love me and all, Lucky? Why do you have to say things like that?" Sam asked, as she raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "I don't need you and neither does this baby. You're just going to feel sorry that this baby has to be raised by me."

Lucky looked at Sam in disbelief and he moved closer to her but he watched Sam move away from him to the end of her penthouse. "I would never ever think of such a thing. I know that you would be an amazing mother to our child."

"You probably think I am an unfit mother. You're just saying that so—"

Lucky held up his hand when he walked over to her and he moved some hair from her face. He then cupped her cheek lovingly, as he ran his hand up and down her cheek gently.

"No, I mean it. I don't care what people thing of you being an unfit mother because that's something you aren't, Sam."

Sam sighed heavily, as she placed both of her hands on her flat stomach where their unborn child was growing inside of her. She really hated fighting with Lucky, especially since she loved him very much, and she hated that she never got the chance to tell Lucky the truth.

Sam couldn't hide the smile from her face, as Lucky made her feel things that Jason never ever made her feel.

"I don't even know what to say to you but I am glad that you don't regret of me carrying your baby," Sam said, as she moved back to the couch, taking a seat on it. "I remember when Liz and you were trying to conceive a child together for a while."

"To be honest, Sam, you would be the only woman I would want carrying my child," Lucky admitted with a shrug of his shoulders and he took a seat next to Sam on the couch. "As much as I tried to believe that there wasn't a single good bone in your body, I was so wrong because with the amount of time I spent with Elizabeth and the boys, that's what she made you out to seem."

"But you don't believe her, right? I mean, saint Elizabeth is far from perfect," Sam said with a huff, as she placed her hand back on her stomach, and she sighed. "After all, she had willingly slept with Jason knowingly that we were still having problems. She is nothing but a damn bigot, and if anyone's the slut--"

"Whoa Sam, whoa! Calm down," Lucky said, as he pulled her hand away from her belly, and he replaced it with his own hands, beginning to stroke her belly in small strokes. "Is this pregnancy a very delicate one?"

"I'm sorry, Lucky, but she makes me so angry. Even after Jason didn't want anything to do with her, she goes after you. She just makes me so frustrated," Sam told Lucky, as she placed her hand on top of his. "My pregnancy is very delicate this time and I don't want to lose this child."

"And you won't, Sam. I just need to know why you let that woman take Jacob?" Lucky asked, as he looked into Sam's eyes, and he hoped he would get the answer he was looking for.

Sam took a deep breath, as she looked at Lucky, and she removed her hand from his hand that was on her belly.

"In the beginning, I was mainly focusing on getting back at Elizabeth. When she had Jason's child, I about lost it when I found out I couldn't have a child, I flipped out. She had Jason under her whim and I just wanted to make Elizabeth pay. I know it wasn't right, especially when we started to hang out. You were so nice and sweet. I didn't even understand how you could be married to that woman," Sam groaned, as she shook her head in defeat. "As you know, I wasn't even intending on either one of us to become anything more then friends with benefits…"

"You make it sound like we are in high school," Lucky chuckled, as he looked into her brown eyes with his own eyes, and he sighed softly, becoming a little more serious. "I know you wanted to make those two pay for what they did but you really shouldn't have put Jake in the middle of it. I am not blaming you or even accusing you but it's really hard."

"I'm not asking for you to forget what I did because let's face it… that's not even possible," Sam sighed, as she ran a hand through her hand. "Before I even could react, Jake was gone, and I wish I could change back history."

"I know, Sam," Lucky said, as he took hold of her hands, and he looked into her brown eyes once again. "I just hate that I never gave you a chance to explain yourself. Your mother told me what happened and I feel like a stupid fool. I am so sorry for what I did."

"If anyone should apologize, it should be me," Sam said, as she looked away from him. "I should have told you when things between us became a little more difficult. I was hanging around you more, hanging out with the boys, and--"

"Let's not even worry about it. I still want you around Cameron and Jake."

Sam looked at him in shock, as she couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure? I put Jake in danger and you want me around your boys? I would love to but we both know that Elizabeth wouldn't like that very much."

"I really don't care what Elizabeth wants. I have been there for Cameron for a very long time, and just because Elizabeth doesn't want you there, it doesn't mean I am going to stop by being there for him or Jake. They both deserve to have a father in their lives. I want you to be in my boy's lives."

Sam smiled, as she looked at Lucky. "I would love that very much, Lucky. You are an amazing father."

It had been a couple of days since Lucky and Sam talked about some of the important things of why they had broken up to begin with. Sam was sitting in the waiting area for Lucky to pick her up, as he wanted to take her out for something to eat at Kelly's.

Elizabeth walked up to Sam with a glare in her eyes, as she placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed, as she shook her head. "Not that it's any of your business but I had a doctor's appointment. I am just waiting for Lucky to pick me up now."

"If he's smart, he will ditch you," Elizabeth scowled, as she looked at her with anger. "You need to stay away from Lucky if you know what's good for you."

"Excuse me?" Sam gasped in a sarcastic way. "Is that a threat, Elizabeth?"

"You bet your ass it is. Just stay away from Lucky. He doesn't want you or want anything to do with you. Just move on with your life like both Jason and Lucky did," Elizabeth laughed, as she looked at her, and began to turn around to head back to the Nurses Station.

"That's just not possible," Sam said with a grin on her face.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, as she looked at her in complete shock and horror. "Why not? It's not like you're glued to wherever Lucky goes."

Sam was about to say something when Kelly Lee approached her.

"Sam, before you leave when Lucky picks you up, here's your prescription for prenatal vitamins. You forgot them on the table in the exam room," Kelly replied, as she handed it to her, not even noticing Elizabeth, who had her mouth open in shock. "And congratulations again."

"Thank you," Sam said with a grin and looked past Elizabeth to see Lucky come off of the elevator.

As Elizabeth watched Sam walk away to Lucky, she shook her head. This was not happening to her.


	5. Geting to really know each other!

Sam McCall & Lucky Spencer were together a couple of months but their world fell apart when Liz told Lucky the truth about Sam's doings with baby Jake. It's been a couple of weeks since the text message killer attacked Sam and she feels like her life is over. Will Sam and Lucky be able to be happy again?

**Author's Note:** Well, I got an update for you guys, and I did it in a very short amount of time. I am so tired and exhausted, so I am going to take a nap. I am going to update this in a couple of weeks, though. I need to update my Jasam story first off. Anyway, enjoy this lovely story.

-5-

It had been several weeks since Sam had a run in at the hospital with Elizabeth, who was still determined that she was not in fact pregnant with Lucky's child, but some random man. How in the world Saint Elizabeth thought that was beyond her? She wasn't going to let a woman like her ruin her pregnancy. She was finally in the second trimester of her pregnancy and she was even starting to get a little baby bump on her belly.

During the several weeks, she had even been able to spend time with Cameron and Jake. Sure, Elizabeth didn't like it at all, but there was nothing she could even do. After all, Lucky loved his boys so much, and Liz know that if she told Lucky she didn't want Sam near their boys, Lucky would hate her.

Fourteen weeks pregnant seemed like a everlasting dream since she had been told before that she would never ever be able to get pregnant, but yet, here she was on the hospital bed, holding Lucky's hand. She was watching Dr. Lee hooking up everything, as today would be the day the two of them would finally be able to get a hear at their little one's heartbeat. It was so exciting to Sam that there was a life inside of her.

"Okay, let's get a look at your baby," Kelly said, as she then poured the warm gel over Sam's stomach, and then pressed the hand-held wand against the gel. After a few moments of moving the wand on her belly, she smiled a little bit. "All right, everything looks pretty good, Sam. Now, would you like to hear your child's heartbeat?"

Sam simply nodded her head with a grin leaving her lips. This was so exciting to her. The thought of Lucky and her hearing their son or daughter's heartbeat was so exhilarating.

After a few moments of Kelly messing with the fetal Doppler, a whooshing sound entered the room, and tears sprung to Sam's eyes in excitement. She just couldn't believe it. Just hearing their child's heartbeat made her pregnancy all that more real than ever. Sure, she had a little bump, but hearing their child's heartbeat only made a smile leave her lips.

"So, the baby's okay?" Sam asked after a while when she watched Dr. Lee turn off the Doppler. "I mean, I just want this baby to be really okay. After all, I wasn't even suppose to be pregnant to begin with."

"Sam, calm down," Lucky said, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and his thumb stroked along her knuckles, smiling softly. "Just let Kelly explain herself to you."

Sam simply nodded her head, waiting for Dr. Lee to explain if the baby, as well her, were really all right.

"Everything's looking good, Sam. You should be able to have a natural birth without any problems. If you are feeling any cramp, call me," Dr. Lee said, as she cleaned up the gel from her belly, and then handed Sam a couple of sonogram photos. She then handed Lucky the disc, which had their child on it. "How does two weeks sound for your next appointment, Sam?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, as Lucky helped her off of the table, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank you so much, Dr. Lee."

Kelly nodded her head and then walked out of the room, feeling Lucky holding her hand even tighter.

"I never imagined that I would ever have a child of mine," Lucky whispered in Sam's ear, as he brought her hand to his lips where he kissed her knuckles gently. "I don't even know what to say, Sam, except for giving me the child Elizabeth could never give me."

"And I thought I had a hysterectomy, Lucky, but I guess I didn't," Sam said, as she touched his cheek after Lucky pressed the button for the elevator.

Lucky held her close, as the elevator opened, and there stood Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with a smile, but then saw Sam was standing right next to him, and she rolled her eyes in disgust. She just didn't even understand how Lucky could even give this woman, this tramp, another chance, and it made her realize just how vulnerable her ex-husband really was.

"Hey Lucky," Elizabeth said, as she watched them get into the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam had an appointment with Dr. Lee and we actually heard our child's heartbeat for the first time today, Elizabeth. It was so surreal," Lucky explained, as he couldn't wipe that grin off of his face.

"That's great," Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes, as she watched the elevator door open, and she pressed the number one on the panel. "Lucky, I was wondering if you could come to the house today? Jake and Cameron miss you."

"Sure, Sam and I can –"

"Actually, I was hoping it would just be you," Liz said, as she looked up at Lucky, and then smirked over at Sam before she turned her attention back to Lucky. "I need to talk to you about some things."

Being oblivious, he simply nodded his head. "Sure, when would you like me to come over?"

"I was hoping now would be okay for you?"

"Actually –"

Interrupting Sam, Lucky simply nodded. "Sure, we can go now, Liz." He then turned his attention back to Sam with a gentle smile when they all stepped out of the elevator. "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah," Sam said, as she kissed his lips softly, and then saw Maxie. "I am going to visit Maxie for a little bit."

As Sam watched Lucky and Liz walk away, she frowned to herself. The last thing she needed was for the father of her baby to be getting back with Liz. She just didn't trust Elizabeth whatsoever.

"Sam, you all right?" Maxie asked, as she approached her with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you are going to kill someone right now."

"It's just Liz. She's up to something," Sam said with a groan leaving her lips. "I am finally happy, expecting a baby, and she needs to have both Jason and Lucky. Thank God Jason left before things got too bad. She uses Cam and poor baby Jake to get Lucky back. I just… know it and it's driving me insane."

"Why don't you go and see what's really happening?" Maxie suggested with a grin on her face. "I will even come with you, Sam. I mean, if you want me to."

"What would I do without you?" Sam laughed lightly, as they walked out of the hospital to Sam's car.

Elizabeth's Place

"They sure did get knocked out," Lucky chuckled, as they walked out of the boy's room, and he sat down on the couch next to Elizabeth. "You're doing such a good job with them, Liz."

"Well, with the piggy back rides you gave Came, and the tickle attacks, you would expect them to," Elizabeth smiled, as she placed her hand on Lucky's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am really glad you could come over, Lucky."

Lucky shrugged his shoulders. "Well, those boys need a father in their lives. Even when this little one that's coming, I don't plan on leaving them."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the mention of Sam having a baby, especially with Lucky. "Lucky, I was thinking that we could give 'us' another shot…"

Looking at her like she was crazy, Lucky shook his head. "Elizabeth, if you said this a couple months ago, I might consider it, but no way. We can't get back together. I am with Sam, or at least, I am trying to get her back. You know this. I don't even understand why you would even suggest for us to get back together."

"Lucky, I miss you," Elizabeth said with a pout. "I mean, you can't forgive Sam for what she did, right? She put Jake's life in danger."

"No!" Lucky said with a glare, as he stood up to his feet, and he looked at her. "It wasn't Sam to begin with. You were the one that turned your head for a moment. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours." He headed to the door and then turned his head to Elizabeth once more. "Stay the hell away from Sam and me. I will pay the boys a visit later this week."

"But Lucky, I can give you more than what Sam can."

"Pish posh, yeah right," Lucky said, as he opened the door to reveal Sam and Maxie, and he engulfed Sam in his arms.

"Hey Lucky," Sam said, kind of nervous, and she hoped that he wouldn't be too upset at her.

"Hey babe, can we go back to your place?" He wasn't going to even ask why she was here in the first place but he was very relieved that she was. "I want to spend some time with the mother of my child. How does that sound to you? We could even watch some chick flicks if you want?"

"Uh – sure," Sam said, as she looked past Lucky to Elizabeth, and she noticed how flustered she looked. She then turned back to Lucky. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just got rid of some trash. Everything's much better," Lucky said, as he looked to Maxie. "Make sure she doesn't follow us, okay, Maxie?"

"Can do," Maxie said, as she watched Lucky and Sam walk to her car, and then turned her attention to Elizabeth. "What in the world did you do now, Miss Priss?"


End file.
